Her Voice and The Truth
by ppgrrb1997
Summary: Ed has been ignoring Akemi for awhile now and she's been really upset about it. So when Akemi is home alone while Ed and Al are out getting some food, she turns some music on and starts singing. What happens when Ed and AL come home? Will the truth come out about why Ed has been ignoring Akemi? And what's up with Akemi's outfit? Read to find out! R&R EdxAkemi


**Hey! I'm back with another EdxAkemi FanFiction! You probably won't read this considering of what I wrote last time…I'm really sorry if you hated it!**

**Anyways, this is a songfic. The song is Japanese so if you wanna find what the words are in English you can look it up because I couldn't find it myself!**

**Summary:**** Ed has been ignoring Akemi for awhile now and she's been really upset about it. So when Akemi is home alone while Ed and Al are out getting some food. So when they are gone, she turns some music and starts singing. What happens when Ed and Al get home? Will the truth come out about why Ed has been ignoring Akemi? And what's up with Akemi's outfit? Read to find out more! R&R**

**Rated****: T**

**Song:**** Koi Wa Nan Darou (Just what is Love?) from Mermaid Melody**

* * *

**~Akemi~**

I groaned for the umpteenth time in the last hour. It's been three hours since the Elrics decided to go get some foot and I have been utterly bored without teasing my short pipsqueak pup. And worst of all…I didn't even get a good bye kiss!

I mean Al already knows everything and most of the military already knows but…but he doesn't seem to want to acknowledge it.

I sighed and looked around. "Koi wa nan darou?" I mumbled, standing up from my spot on the couch and stretched. "Koi wa nan darou?"

I snapped my fingers and my outfit changed as well as my appearance. My long red hair was up in a ponytail with a red and black bow keeping it up, my mothers pendent was around my neck for the first time in awhile, and I had on my glasses.

Lately I've had to wear glasses because in the last fight we were in some ash from a burning building got in my eyes and it got hard for me to see. So I have to wear glasses for while or until I can see without them. And ever since I got the glasses, Ed hasn't been looking me in the eyes. Al says not to worry about it but it hurts that he isn't looking at me anymore.

I pouted then sighed. My usual outfit of a red jacket, black t-shirt, short jean shorts, and my knee high boots with the right red and the left black was the same except instead of short jeans shorts I was wearing short leather shorts.

I did a double take and blushed. "L-Leather?!" I yelled, falling back on the couch. "I-I was thinkin' of Ed when I snapped my fingers and I must have…oh man." I held my head and closed my eyes tight. "Why the hell am I always…"

I growled and pushed myself off the couch. "Koi wa nan darou?!" I yelled, snapping my fingers.

Music started to play and I chewed on my lip. I had no idea what I was about to do but for some reason…I just went with the flow. Or in this case, the beat.

**_Kiite mune no hajikete tobichiru nan darou _**

**_Furete mune no chiisaku moeteru _**

**_astui honou konna kimochi hajimete _**

**_na no yo_**

I looked around and smiled slightly, glad no one was around.

**_Utaidashitara tomaranai (Hit it)_**

**_Odoridashitara tomaranai (Hit it)_**

**_Modorenai magarenai suki ni narazu_**

**_ni irenai_**

I skidded across the floor and spun around, giggling slightly.

**_Aoi umi ni oyogu SANGO no himitsu_**

**_tsugeru joi wa shitta no_**

**_Atashi motto utaitsudzukery kono_**

**_mune no takimeki wo ageru_**

I kept an eye on the door while I was dancing and singing. I rarely do something like this and I was surprised that I was doing this! But I had to admit that it was fun.

**_Kiite mune no sasayaki atteru na darou_**

**_Wakaru? Mune no tokimeki nureteru_**

**_Nahai kami to sonna kimachi_**

**_wakatteru deshou_**

I flopped down on the couch and smiled. My boredom turned into angry which then turned into this! So I wasn't bored anymore.

**_Miteiru dake ja tsumaranai (Hit it)_**

**_Matteru dake ja kidzukanai (Hit it)_**

**_Susumenai IYA ja nai konya futari de _**

**_neyou yo_**

I jumped off the couch and walked down the hall towards my room.

**_Fukai umi ni nemuru shinju no himitsu_**

**_tsugeru yume wo miyou _**

**_Atashi kitto koi shitsudzukeru kono_**

**_KOKORO naninokamo ageru_**

I looked around my room then spun around to look at the room across from mine, Ed's room.

**_Hashiridashitara tomaranai (Hit it)_**

**_Aishitarinai uso ja nai (Hit it)_**

**_Sorasanai hanarenai ima wa hitori ni_**

**_narenai_**

I growled in my head and glanced at the front door.

**_Shiroi name ni oyogu ningyo no_**

**_himitsu tsugeru ai wo kureta_**

**_Atashi kitto koi shitsudzukeru kono_**

**_KOKORO tokimeki wo ageru_**

I sighed and leaned against the wall and stared at the floor.

**_Shiroi name ni oyogu ningyo no_**

**_himitsu tsugeru ai wo kureta_**

**_Atashi kitto utaitsudzukeru kono_**

**_kimochi tokimeki wo ageru_**

I snapped my fingers and the music disappeared. "Koi wa nan darou?" I mumbled, as tears threatened to form in my eyes.

"Well, ain't someone very hyper today," a voice said, causing me to yelp and jump.

My glasses fell off my face and I fell on my ass. "O-Ow," I mumbled, looking up and blinking. Everything was fucking blurry! "Ed! Al! If you're in the room, help me find my glasses! Everythin' is like one big blub!"

I heard one of the brothers chuckle and next thing I knew my glasses were being placed on my face. I looked up and saw Al smiling down at me. "Better?" he asked, holding out his right hand.

I nodded and took his hand. "I feel like I'm an ol' lady with those things," I said as he helped me to my feet.

"Well, you kinda are. I mean you are a thousand six hundred and three years old," Edward Elric said, putting the food away.

"Brother! That's rude!" Alphonse Elric scolded his older brother.

Tears formed in my eyes and I stared at the rude jackass. "J-Jerk," I mumbled, stepping into my room and slamming the door shut. I made sure I locked the door before I hide under my bed.

"Brother, you are being very rude to her lately," I heard Al say.

"So what? She's been very moody lately," I heard Ed say, causing me to growl.

"She has not. She is just upset that she has to wear glasses for awhile. And you ignoring her isn't helping," Al said, defending me. "It's been a month since you two decided to get together and she's been getting the feeling that you hate her."

I groaned and peeked out from under my bed.

"I don't hate her! I can't hate her! I can't even be mad at her!" Ed yelled, growling.

I whimpered slightly and covered my ears. I don't look it but I act like a kid sometimes. So, right now, I'm acting like a kid by hiding under my bed as my parents fight, or in my case, as my friends fight.

"Then why are you ignoring her?!" Al yelled back.

Everything seemed to go quiet for awhile then I heard someone sigh. "I'm not trying to ignore her," I heard Ed mumble. "I don't even know why I'm ignoring her. I guess it was something that Mustang said to me."

I growled and clenched my fists. "What did that bastard say?" I muttered.

"What did the Colonial say?" Al asked, reading my mind.

"H-He said two things actually," Ed said, as I heard the sound of a chair being pulled out from the dining room table.

I blinked and slowly crawled out from under my bed. I'm a very nosey person and I think it's because I'm par cat but even before I was a cat I was still very nosey.

"Well, what did he say?" Al asked again.

"H-He said that Akemi has been acting differently lately. At first I didn't know what he was talking about….until he pointed out a few weeks ago that she was getting….," he didn't seem to finish the sentence and I couldn't hear if he was whispering or not.

"That she was getting bigger" I heard Al say, sounding confused.

"Y-Yeah. Then he said that I w-would make a great…f-father," he stuttered.

My eyes widened and I slowly stood up. "H-He's been ignorin' me 'cause he thought I was p-pregnant?" I whispered, walking over to the door. I slowly and quietly unlocked it then gripped the handle tightly. I could still hear them talking but the conversation was lost to me, all I could hear was my own thoughts.

"_He thought I was pregnant?"_

"_Why would he believe that bastard?"_

"_Why didn't he just ask me?"_

Thousands of questions were bouncing around my mind that I hadn't noticed that I had opened the door and was walking towards the Elrics with my head lowered.

"Akemi? What's wrong?" I heard Al ask, concern in his voice.

I ignored him and walked over to Ed. I would usually punch him in the face when I was angered by him but considering that this wasn't his fault, I hit him lightly on the head with my fist. "I-Idiot," I mumbled, reaching up to my face and taking off my glasses.

"Whaa~?" he mumbled, looking up at me.

I placed my glasses on the table and blinked. "Don't believe everythin' that bastard says," I said, trying to act as if I could see. "He was just tryin' to get on your nervous."

He sighed and looked down. "I-I know but…"

Before he could finish, I hit him on the head again. "No 'buts'. Ya should know better," I scolded, glaring at him…I hope.

"You two talk this out. I gotta go back and get some milk," Al said, sighing.

"No!" Ed and I yelled but it was too late, he had already left the room.

I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and the next thing I knew I was in Ed's lap…I hope. "So…you aren't pregnant?" Ed whispered into my ear causing me to shiver.

I nodded and stared forward. "I-I'm not. An' even if I was, I would have told ya," I said, blinking as I heard him chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You. You're having trouble seeing right now, aren't you?" he asked, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I blushed and shook my head. "I-I can see fine," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Then what are you looking at?"

I blinked and squinted my eyes. "T-The wall?" I guessed, staring at the blurriness in front of me.

He chuckled again then I felt something being placed on my face and everything came into focus. I blinked and noticed I was staring at the chair. "You're blind as a bat," he laughed wrapping his other arm around my waist and burying his face in the crook of my neck.

"H-Hey! I am a bat," I said then growled. "Shit."

He chuckled again and pulled me closer to him. "I'm sorry for ignoring you, Ake," he said, kissing my neck.

I blushed and glanced at him. "D-Don't be," I mumbled, looking away.

I yelped when he bit my neck. "H-Hey!" I growled, trying to get up.

He pulled me back on to his lap and chuckled. "Calm down."

I sighed and leaned back against his chest. "Fine," I mumbled, blushing.

I heard something make a _clank_ sound and I felt the familiar cold metal on my wrists. When I looked at my wrists my eyes widened and I growled. "What's wrong~?" he asked, probably smirking.

I looked at him and sure enough he was smirking. "Get 'em off," I demanded, holding up my handcuffed wrists.

Since that day, I found out that Ed like's using the handcuffs a little too much. If we weren't in the bed he would still use them to keep me from using my damn hands! It was annoying!

"Nope~," he said, smirking.

I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance. "Edward Elric, ya like the handcuffs too much. If you're not usin' 'em in the bed you're usin' 'em to torture me. I also don't like wakin' up the next day with sore wrists," I scolded, trying to pick the lock. "It's also annoyin' that ya find it interestin' while I find it frustratin'."

I finally got the handcuffs off and rubbed my wrists. It's not that I didn't like it, I loved it actually, but my wrists always hurt the next day.

"But it's fun watching you struggle," he said, kissing my neck.

I sighed and looked at him. "Well, I don't feel like strugglin' tonight, if ya hadn't realized it yet, I'm an ol' lady," I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "So I need to get some sleep like an ol' lady." I stood up and started to walk to my room.

"I didn't mean it, Akemi. Honest," he said, following me.

I stopped in my doorway then turned around with a smirk on my face. "I know~. I'm just teasin'~" I said, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him closer. "I'm just havin' some fun~."

He blushed and stared at me.

I kept smirking then snapped my fingers and a collar appeared around his neck with a leash attached to it. "What's wrong~? Cat got your tongue~?" I asked, grabbing the leash.

"Not yet~," he said, smirking.

"Then let's see if this kitty can get your tongue~," I purred, pulling him into my room by his leash.

He closed the door and the fun began~.

* * *

**(~Edward~)**

I woke up to the sound of knocking. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked.

"Akemi! Brother! Get up already! Dinner's ready!" I heard Al yell.

"I'm not hungry, Al! So let me sleep already!" I heard Akemi yell from beside me.

I looked at her and smiled slightly. She had the blanket up to her chest and her hair had come out of the bow. She still had the leash in her hand, which was still attached to the collar around my neck.

Just like I like to use the handcuffs, she likes to use a leash and collar. It was strange but I'm not complaining.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Come on, Ake. Let's go eat," I mumbled, nuzzling her neck.

She shivered and sighed. "But I'm still full~," she whispered, opening her eyes. "Eh?"

"What is it?" I asked, looking at her.

She blinked then looked at me. "What did ya do? I can see again," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"I didn't do anything. I guess all you needed was some sleep," I said, kissing her cheek.

She blushed and smiled. "I guess you're right~," she said.

The door swung open and Al walked in. "Get up already!"

Akemi screamed and hid under the blanket while I blushed and glared at him. "Knock dammit!' we both yelled at him.

He chuckled and waved his hand. "Oh I've seen everything before," he said, smirking.

"A-Alphonse Elric! I'll kill ya!" Akemi yelled, snapping her fingers then jumping out of the bed with her clothes on and casing Al out of the room.

Al screamed and ran out of the room with Akemi on his heals while I started laughing. "Don't kill me!" he yelled, probably crying. "Brother won't let you!"

"Kill him, Ake!" I laughed.

"Already workin' on it!" she yelled, chasing him.

I continued to watch them as I continued to laugh. This was actually a great ending to a long day.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! I had a mini writers block for the ending! Anyway, hope you liked it! Another story will be arriving soon!**


End file.
